vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Starman
Summary Starman '''(or '''Mister Star) is an enigmatic and cosmic being that during all his existence was questioning the meaning of existence itself. Having travelling between the infinite cosmos, the parallel universes, he knew about the existence of the Earth and the mankind, during a period in which both were about to disappear from the cosmos. Then he was curious, and he traveled to the planet to see, and in it knew a little girl named "Three," who became his closest friend. But, the time has come, and the eventual destruction of the Earth was just around the corner. So, after a farewell, and the end of mankind, he decided that it was time to restart everything. At the end, he became one with the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: 'Starman, "Mister Star" '''Origin: 'Creepypasta '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: As old as existence itself Classification: '''Cosmic Being, the Universe Itself, Supreme Deity '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 1 & 5), Spatial Flight, Reality Warping (Was able to restart the universe and its space-time, and create an Event Horizon to keep himself safe from nonexistence), Space-Temporal Manipulation, Dimensional Travel & Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Was able to travel through many different universes and through the 11 spatial dimensions), Time Travel, Magic, Illusion Creation, Light Manipulation, Life Support, Non-Corporeal, likely Omniscience, likely Omnipresence, Acausality (Type 4, was able to exists in the eleventh dimension, in which everything and anything, and thus nothing, is happening simultaneously), Dark Matter Manipulation (Created a watch made up with dark matter), likely Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Some of his actions was violating the deepest laws of physics), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Resistance to Empathy Manipulation (While becoming one with the universe, he lost the ability to sympathize or feel anything) Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse Level (Was able to became one with the universe itself at the end of the story, with its time and space. He also was able to travel and affect the 11 spatial dimensions to restart everything and exists in it), ignores conventional durability with his abilities. Speed: Immeasurable '''(Traveled between all existence, including the infinite amount of parallel universes, and was able to travel to the eleventh dimension with a tachyonic pace, speeding to before anything ever existed), otherwise '''Omnipresent (Became one with the universe, and possibly with the creation itself) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Class Durability: High Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Infinite. Range: High Complex Multiversal. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: '''Far above our knowledge. He was a primordial being that obtained a great amount of knowledge throughout time, to the point that the existence itself hasn't meaning for him, even he is likely '''Omniscient. Weaknesses: 'None notable. '''Note: 'Link to the original Creepypasta. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Internet Category:Law Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Immortals Category:Life Support Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Travellers